


His Master's Voice

by fenrislorsrai



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Discorporation (Good Omens), Dogs, Gen, Haunting, Hellhounds, Melancholy, Post-Canon, Sad with a Happy Ending, Spooky, Supernatural Elements, but by old age, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenrislorsrai/pseuds/fenrislorsrai
Summary: Dog lives a long and happy life.And then lives an even longer life because he refuses to go back to Hell. His place is by his Master's side and always will be.
Relationships: Dog & Adam Young (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #07 "Big Spooky Fan Me."





	His Master's Voice

**Author's Note:**

> For Soft Omen's Snuggle House Guess the Author. prompt was "Big Spooky fan, Me"
> 
> Specific triggers for SOSH: unspecified traumatic things happen to people. Dog does NOT approve

A name like Dog came with certain expectations… and limitations. He lived a good long life, but ultimately it was a dog’s life. And having been very much a dog, he wanted nothing to do with running off to Hell. That was not his Master’s house. 

So he stayed. 

There was a bit more of Hell in him now but it was alright since he could run and jump and bark like he had when he had just gotten a body. He spent some time just enjoying being himself. But without the limits of flesh, he could also be whatever he needed to be once more. 

Sometimes he was a great big dog with glowing eyes racing along next to a car, chasing people whose idea of mischief had turned strange and cruel enough that they could see Hell coming for them. It had very, very big teeth. 

Sometimes he was just as Adam had made him. A little dog, the kind you could have fun with. The kind that couldn’t be kept in, or out, by any fence and went where he was welcomed by someone who knew Hell for all the wrong reasons. Then he was all clever tricks and his spots moved around to show things like a smile or a heart or even another dog. 

Sometimes he was both at once. A small friend that made the world seem less terrifying and cruel and also the thing that let out a growl that was felt in the liver of the human standing outside the door. If other monsters were foolish enough to not respect that he chose to be Dog, they could be reminded that he was still a beast of Hell and sometimes he got very, very hungry. 

He almost always came back to his Master’s house at night. Adam would murmur softly at feeling the bed dip under his weight. Sometimes he shared the bed with other dogs. Sometimes other people. Even occasionally _cats_. 

Adam always made sure there was space for him on the bed. He didn’t need the physical space, but it reminded him that you never forget your first Dog. 

Sometimes he’d smell something on the wind and know he would be out all night. He would let nothing take root here that should not be in his Master’s garden. He was good at digging holes. Sometimes he dug things up. Sometimes he buried things very, very deep. 

When he knew he would be hunting far afield, he’d leave a blazing footprint in front of the house, pointing in the direction he’d gone. Sometimes if the stench was overwhelming, he might leave a trail of footprints that shifted form as he found the shape he’d need this time. 

Only a few times did Dog need his Master to come fetch him. Sometimes people would try to call things to them that shouldn’t be named. He already had a name. Dog. 

And he would always come to his Master’s voice. 

**Author's Note:**

> Authors to be revealed Tuesday October 27th, so can't answer comments til then!


End file.
